


Welcome to Mystic Hills

by esm3rald



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Hunters, Hybrids, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena Gilbert has a car accident and miraculously survives. Scott McCall is bitten by an Alpha. The Salvatore brothers return to town after 150 years. Allison Argent - belonging to a family of hunters - moves to town for her sophomore year. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Hunters...all natural enemies that will be forced to work together. Oh!My! There's no place like Mystic Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Mystic Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my new fiction. It's a TVD/TW crossover that will be a mix of both shows. The general story plot will follow the Teen Wolf seasons but there will be differences in the villains responsible for the bad things that will happen – otherwise is not fun if you guys already know who's responsible - and a lot of elements present in the TVD plot that will intertwine with the plot of Teen Wolf. This story is AU and it will mostly be about four 'species': witches, werewolves, vampires (and hybrids) and hunters. I don't want to reveal more than that, otherwise I'll spoil all the fun.
> 
> The town the story is set in is a mix of Mystic Falls and Beacon Hills – meaning with places from both towns and shows like the Mystic Grill and Fell's Church from 'Mystic Falls' and for example the Nemeton or Eichen House from 'Teen Wolf'. The name I've chosen is 'Mystic Hills'.
> 
> Elena in this story has already lost her parents when she was little and she lives with Alaric, Jenna and Jeremy.
> 
> The main characters of this story are (for now, other people will be added to the main characters later on in the story): Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Allison, Lydia, Damon, Stefan, Scott, Stiles and Derek.
> 
> Other Recurring Characters: Matt, Tyler, Jackson, Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna, Chris Argent, Melissa McCall, Sheriff Stilinski, Dr Deaton, Liz Forbes(who will be a deputy sheriff), Carol Lockwood(who will also be Lydia's mom), Kate Argent, Peter Hale. A lot of other characters will appear later on in the story though like Malia, Kira, Isaac etc. Actually pretty much anyone will appear, though some characters from TVD will appear in a different way from the show.
> 
> At the beginning of this story Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Matt, etc will be sixteen years old like Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison. Damon will be 24 like Derek. Alaric will be 34 and Jenna 32. The story is set in 2008.
> 
> Allison will not die in this story and Elena will not fall into a sixty-years-long coma. Derek won't disappear after season4 and Isaac won't disappear after season3.
> 
> Stefan and Damon's backstory will be different though they will both be still vampires. The two will actually behave like brothers should unlike in the beginning of the show and Damon will be a lot less homicidal.
> 
> Main Couples are Damon/Elena, Stefan/Caroline and Scott/Allison (the two couples that will stay constant pretty much during the whole story). Also Lydia/Stiles eventually. Other couples are Lydia/Jackson, Jeremy/Anna, Matt/Elena, Alaric/Jenna but that doesn't mean these couples will be endgame. Other couples will develop later on between these characters mentioned above and other characters that will appear later on.
> 
> Hope you like it! Tell me what you think!
> 
> BTW, I created the opening credits for this fanfiction with the 'teen wolf' official soundtrack as the song used for the video. Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8CRMmk58O0

**Prologue**

**May 2008 – Mystic Hills, outskirts of town**

Elena giggled on the phone, her boyfriend's voice on the other end sounding funnier than usual. Maybe it was the beer she had drunk during the party. How many glasses had she had? She had lost count, which was definitely a bad sign. She thought she was sober enough to drive home but now she was feeling tipsy and was finding that reading the road signs was harder than usual. Maybe she should have taken Matt's offer of a ride.

"I know Matt, but I'm fine okay?" She giggled again, though neither of them had said anything particularly funny. "I'll be home in a few minutes. Yeah, see you tomorrow. Love you too". She hanged up the phone, taking her eyes off the road for only a second but it was enough. She swerved, finding a black hooded figure standing in the middle of the road, her hands crushing the steering wheel in her effort to avoid hitting whoever it was. A second later she was careering against a tree, her head bumping against the steering heel with so much force that she lost consciousness.

She woke up to find herself lying in the middle of the road, looking at the starry sky above her. She stood up in a quick movement and turned around to have the perfect visual of her car embracing a tree trunk, the smell of smoke and fire pervading her senses. The color setting seemed wrong somehow. Blurry. And much too blue. There was a complete silence around her that unnerved her. She started to walk in the car's direction, not knowing why she was feeling that sudden urge. It was crazy, wanting to get close to a burning car but there was something there that she needed to reach, something important. A moment later she was looking down at a completely burned down corpse, frowning in confusion and fear. The body was sitting in the driver's seat of her car, exactly where she had been before the accident. She was right there, perfectly fine, so that couldn't have been her…right? She reached her hand out to touch it, slowly and with trepidation. She wanted to run in the opposite direction but she couldn't. Something was urging her to stay. She made contact with the burned flesh of its shoulder, a grimace of disgust forming unconsciously on her face.

A moment later she was jerked out of her surroundings with abrupt force only to wake up on the same road to a bunch of paramedics checking out her conditions before putting her on a stretcher.

She fell in and out of consciousness during the ambulance ride only to wake up again in a hospital room to the faces of her Aunt Jenna, her stepfather/uncle Alaric and her little brother Jeremy. She smiled at them in reassurance, almost able to feel the worry emanating from them.

"Elena, you're awake!" Aunt Jenna said to her before hugging her tightly.

"Consider yourself grounded for the rest of eternity!" Rick said, though he was smiling in relief.

"I'm sorry!" Elena said in apology "I didn't realize I had drunk so much until I was already driving. I would have been fine too if it had not been for that figure in the middle of the road…"

"A figure? Who was it?" It was Jeremy this time and Elena felt his confusion like it was hers.

"I don't know. Whoever it was was wearing a black hoodie. I didn't see their face…"

"You're lucky you're even alive…" Elena winced at Jenna's anger, feeling it coursing it through her like a hot wave. "Of all the irresponsible things…"

"I know, I'm so sorry…" Elena apologized again, feeling too stupid to even find words to justify her actions.

"After what happened to your parents I thought you knew how dangerous driving can be…" Jenna continued in her rant and Elena felt suddenly cold at her words. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was eight and Jeremy seven. They were driving through Wickery Bridge when her father had swerved to try to avoid a van that was coming directly towards them from the opposite direction – a drunk driver on the wheel – when he had lost control of the car and went veering down towards the water below. They had been unable to leave the car they had found themselves trapped in and had consequently drowned. Elena missed them still but it hurt less than it did when it first happened.

Jenna regretted her words as soon as she had uttered them but Elena shook her head, knowing she was right. "It's okay Aunt Jenna. You're right. I should have been more careful. I was stupid, careless…"

"How did you get out of the car?" Jeremy asked her suddenly. Elena once again felt his curiosity like it belonged to her but she didn't give it much thought, too distracted by thoughts of her parents to realize that something was different with her.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"They found you unconscious a few meters out of the car. It's a miracle you were able to get out when you did since it went up in flames a few moments later." Alaric explained in his calm voice.

Alaric was Jenna's boyfriend of one year. They had met when Alaric had become Mystic Hills High School's English Teacher and it had been love at first sight. The strange thing was, Alaric had also been the husband of Elena's birth mother Isobel who had died some years ago from some animal attack. Her body had been found in the woods completely drained of blood, which was strange enough if one didn't also take into consideration the fact that Alaric had no idea why Isobel was out in the woods in the middle of the night in the first place. Elena had always known that she had been adopted – her parents had told her when she had become old enough to understand it - but she hadn't cared. Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were all the parents she had needed and wanted. John Gilbert – her biological father and adopted uncle – had been absent most of her life and was barely more than an acquaintance, an unpleasant one at that. Isobel on the other end had been very adamant in the fact that she didn't want to meet her daughter. She had said she had given Elena up for a reason, to give her her best life possible or some other crap like that and she hadn't wanted to ruin it by being part of her life again. She knew that Isobel had become pregnant at sixteen and that she had given her up for adoption because she was just too young to take care of a baby. Deciding that she didn't want to meet her at all though had definitely stung. Finding out that she had died two years ago had hurt but it was more like a phantom pain, more to do with the fact that she had lost her without actually 'having' her in the first place. After all she had never even met her.

Anyway, finding out that her new English teacher was also her birth mother's husband had been weird, especially because Alaric hadn't even known that Isobel had had a daughter when she was a teenager. Once they had gotten past the expected awkwardness they had gotten along wonderfully and had become close fast. The fact that Jenna and Alaric had fallen in love had been an added bonus that Elena wasn't expecting but had been happy about nonetheless.

She was very happy with her life and the people in it. A lot of people weren't as lucky as hers. That was why she couldn't understand how she could have been that stupid and putting her life in danger like that.

"I don't know how it happened." Elena explained in the end "One moment my head was hitting the steering wheel and the next moment I was waking up on the cement road with paramedics around me…" She didn't tell them about the strange dream she had had while unconscious, thinking it wasn't important.

"Well, the important thing is that you're safe." Jenna interjected. "The doctors said you'll have to stay here for a few days for observation but that you'll make a full recovery…"

Elena nodded and smiled at them, ignoring the strange mix of feelings emanating from the three people in front of her. Maybe if she pretended not to feel them, she would actually stop feeling them. She felt her eyes closing on their own volition and heard from a distance Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy leaving the room. A moment later she was falling into a deep sleep, her body shutting down from the stress of the night she had just had. Only much later would she realize that the accident had only been the catalyst for all the events she would have to face in the future. Events that would change her life forever, for better or worse was still too early to tell.


End file.
